Apart of Me
by charmedprincess101
Summary: It is the night before Naruto leaves the village with his sensei Jirarya, but before he leaves there is something he has to do.


**Apart of Me**

_**Summary: It is the night before Naruto leaves the village with his sensei Jirarya, but before he leaves there is something he has to do.**_

* * *

Night has fallen upon the village of Konohagakure. The stars were shining brightly in the endless dark clad sky. The moon, bright and full, cast a heavenly glow down upon the village. The streets were bare of civilians, and the only life that walked among the streets was the ninjas that secure the village from unwanted invaders or trespassers. The rest of the general public were resting peacefully in the comfort of his or her homes…well except for one orange clad genin.

It was the night before the genin had to leave with his sensei, Jirarya of the Sannin, on a journey that might provide the young ninja the wisdom and the strength to overcome any obstacles that might come at him in the future.

His excitement could not be contained once he heard about the news, and he was ready to start the journey that could shape his future for the better. As well as to complete a very special promise to a very special someone that he held dear to him, and he knew with this training he would be able to do just that. But before his journey, before he could starts his training, and before he could keep the promise of a lifetime there was something he has to do first.

The spiky blonde hair ninja was currently sneaking out of his apartment. Using his ninja abilities he scale over roof tops, and hid behind dark alley ways until he reached his destination outside of the village walls. Making sure the coast was clear, he ran a couple of miles ahead until he reached the forefront of the forest. As he entered the forest, he jumped, ducked, and weaved through the trees, vines, and other obstacles, traveling deeper and deeper within the forest grounds. He finally stopped when he approached what seems to be a death end.

His path was blocked by a huge boulder that had little marks and dents all over its surface as well as the growth of moss and vines around its exterior.

Inspecting his surroundings one last time, the blonde genin approach the boulder. Biting his thumb, he smears his blood across the hard rugged stone and watched as a seal constructed of multiply patterns and designs, activated before him in a bright blinding light. With a small rumble the rock slowly began to horizontally move out of his path.

What stood before him now was a short hollow pathway that led to the blonde final destination. The interior of the pathway was rocky and was illuminated by three small candles light that was each set up on both sides of the wall, indicating that someone has already been here. Smiling, the blonde boy began walking through the cave in a slow and steady pace. Once out, he now stood in front of a clearing.

The exterior of the clearing was protected by pine trees, ensuring that any unwanted viewers from the outside world would not be able to detect such an isolated place. In the center of the clearing was a crystal clear lake. The surface of the lake was being caressed by the soft glow of the moon, giving it a beautiful silvery sparkle touch. At the edge of the lake stood a strong, sturdy tree, its leaves a healthy green color and its branches, nice and thick, stretches out for miles.

There was one branch in particular that was stretch out above the lake. On that branch were three ropes tied together in a knot. The ropes were connected to a round rubber tube below the branch, and sitting upon that tube was a young girl. This girl had short dark hair that could almost be mistaken for blue; she wore a dark blue t-shirt with matching pants, and was currently bare footed. She was gently swinging on the tube; her toes, which were swaying back and forth, were currently creating ripples in the lake. Her back was turned so she didn't notice her guest had arrived and was now watching her as he stood at the other edge of the lake.

Her blonde hair guest eyes soften as he viewed the scenery that was presented in front of him. The whole scene was the epitome of peace and tranquility, and to him she looked like a perfect angel underneath the moon lit skies.

Smiling, he molded his charka under his feet and began walking on the surface of the lake. With each step the water rippled under his feet, creating a motion that contrast against the ones that the lavender eye beauty created. Noticing right away that the other ripples was not of her doing; the dark hair girl turned her head and smiled as she saw exactly who it was.

"Naruto-kun." She greeted.

"Hinata-chan." He responded, when he finally reached and joined her on the tube. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed this opportunity of meeting you here for the world." She smiled

He smiled back, "I'm glad to hear that."

The tree's branches rocked as a slight breeze flow through the night. The tube swayed, and the leaves and flowers on the trees floated down gently on the two genins, creating a breathtaking atmosphere.

Gasping at the scenery, Hinata stuck out her hand and caught a fallen flower. She then smoothly caressed the flower petals with her pointer finger before speaking. "Naruto-kun, I can't help but wonder why you told me to meet you here?"

At first Naruto didn't answer. He instead took the flower from her hand and placed it in her hair, making the Hyuga Heiress cheeks turn a light pink. He chuckle at her shyness before responding, "I wanted to spend my last night with one of my most precious people."

Hinata blush intensify, "I-I'm one of yo-your most precious people?" she stutter.

"Of course you are Hinata-chan. Besides Iruka-sensei, Ero-Sannin, Sakura-chan and some other selected few; you have been there for me when I needed it the most." He proclaimed with his infamous grin that made Hinata's heart beat a little faster.

"I'm glad you feel that way Naruto-kun. You have no idea how many times in my life you have inspired me to strive forward and to never give up, and for that I thank you." she then sighed sadly, "I just wished you didn't have to leave tomorrow." She mumbled.

Even though she said it softly Naruto, with his advance hearing, still heard her confession. Reaching his left hand over to her right, he grabbed it lightly before caressing her skin with the ball of his thumb. "Hinata-chan, please don't be sad."

A little shocked by the sudden contact Hinata lifted her head slightly and stared into Naruto's concerns bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. This is your last day, and I'm messing it up by having you worry about me." She said softly

"Hinata-chan don't be silly. There is no way you can mess up my last day. If there's anyone I would rather spend my last day with it would be with you." he said, his cheeks tinted with a light pink dust.

"R-really Naruto-kun?" a light pink dust similar to his own, adorned her cheeks as well.

"Believe it."

Hinata smiled warmly as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Smiling back, Naruto tighten his hold on her hand before letting go. He then gripped the ropes attach to the tube and pushed off. In no time the two ninja was swing on the tube. Hinata giggled as the feeling of the wind against her skins and in her hair send a sense of comfort and happiness through her soul.

Hearing the beautiful melody of Hinata's carefree giggles Naruto, being Naruto, tried to do something daring to impress the dark hair beauty. He gripped the rope tighter and tried to stand up on the tube, but being the clumsy person that he is he missed step and ended up falling into the water. The disruption from Naruto caused the tube to jerk violently, and made the dark hair ninja lose her balance; falling off the tube she followed her blond hair crush into the water.

They both burst through the water, gasping for breath. Replaying the incident in their head, they both turn to each other and started laughing. "Oh man, I'm so sorry about that Hinata-chan."

Giggling she responded, "No, it's alright Naruto-kun. This water actually feels very nice."

"I know right!" He exclaimed as he swam closer to her. "Hey Hinata-chan, did you ever wonder why I showed you this place in the first place?"

"Well now that you mention it, yeah I do want to know."

"Well…" he swam even closer.

"Well…what?" she said getting a little nervous as he was now only a few centimeter away from her face.

"Well…you just have to catch me in order to find out!" He shouted before he splash her and swam off.

Spluttering, Hinata watch Naruto dumbfounded for a moment before realizing what was happening and taking off after him. Hinata, being in her element, reach him in no time but before she could actually touch him he made a dive under the water. Before she could follow sue she felt something tug on her leg. Thinking quickly she took a deep breath before being drag down into the water.

Opening her eyes Hinata was amaze by the clearness and the depth of the water. The water was basically bearing of life, and the only thing that could be seen was little rocks and plants around the lake. Confused of seeing nothing else but plants and rocks, Hinata looked around to see if she could spot Naruto. She swam back in shock when Naruto appear in front of her with his usually goofy grin on his face before taking off again. Hinata followed right after him. They swam around each other for a while, continuing their game of tags before Hinata finally caught Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Leaning forward, he planted a sweet kiss right on her lips. Before she could respond Naruto pulled away and pointed to the surface. Nodding her head, they both swam up; gasping for breath once they broken through.

Regaining her breath first, Hinata swam toward Naruto and cupped his face with both hands. Lavender eyes clash with cerulean. "Naruto-kun…why…?"

"The reason why I brought you here, the reason why I…kissed you…" he blush a little, "…Is because I really like you Hinata-chan. You're the first and only person I trusted enough to bring here, to my second inner sanction…"

"Your second inner sanction, where's your first one?" she interrupted. Naruto smiled as he rest his forehead against her own, her hands still on either side of his face.

"That is for a later time. Right now we should focus on here, on us, just me and you. You are very special to me Hinata-chan, and even though I'm leaving tomorrow doesn't mean that my feelings for you will changes. I don't know when I will be back, but I can guarantee you that I will always be thinking about you. You are a part of me as I am to you, and that is one part of my life that I don't ever want to lose."

A smile, as bright as the sun, spread across Hinata's face as one single crystalize tear slide down her face. "Oh, Naruto-kun." she said as she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him right on his lips. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to his body as the kiss got a little more passionate.

The two broke apart with bright smile upon their faces, "Oh Naruto-kun that's was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. I know you will be back someday, but there's still a small part of me that wish you didn't had to go. However, I will never hold you back from accomplishing your dreams. All I want from you is to come back home…to me safely, and I promise when you get back I will be here, at your second inner sanctuary, waiting for you."

"Really?" he asked

"Yes really. I never go back on my word. That's my…I mean our ninja way!" If possible Naruto's smiled got even huger. After such a declaration he couldn't contain his happiness any longer, so to show his gratitude he gave Hinata a big hug, which she graciously returned.

Looking at the sky he saw the position of the moon and realizes that it was getting late. Breaking away from her slowly, he gave her a sad smile, "Well Hinata-chan it seems like it's getting late. It's time for us to go."

The smile that was so bright a moment ago was suddenly wiped off her face, and a frown now stood in its place. "Oh come on Hinata-chan, please don't be sad. I don't like it when you get upset." He said as he took her hand and pulled to the edge of the lake, helping her out of the water.

Grateful for his help, Hinata suddenly felt bad for feeling so selfish on wanting him to stay. "I know Naruto-kun. I'm sorry." She sighed then gave him a small smile.

Naruto nod his head, accepting her smile for the time been. They silently wring out their clothes, Hinata finishing first grab her shoe and put them on. After they were done fixing themselves, Naruto grabbed her hand and started heading through the way he first came from. The silence still continued as they traveled through the secret entrance, and then the forest.

What took only a couple of minutes felt like seconds to the two ninja as they finally reach the front of forest. Instead of running toward the village they decided to walk instead. The silence was finally broken by none other than Kohona's very own loud mouth ninja.

"Hinata, are you sure you're ok?" he asked uncharacteristically quiet.

Realizing that she was the cause for his sullen mood, Hinata wrapped her left arm around his right and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm going to be just fine Naruto-kun. As long as you are with me in my head and in my heart I'll be fine." She said lovingly

Naruto mood turned a complete one eighty, and his once bright smile was now back upon his face. His gripped tighten lightly, but he didn't utter another word.

The two now walked in a comfortable silence until they reach only a few feet away from the village. Facing each other the couple looks into each other eyes sadly.

"Well I guess this is it." Naruto said quietly

"I guess it is, but I don't want to say goodbye." Hinata said

Smiling, Naruto cupped her cheek, "Then don't…" he ushered softly

Realizing what he was trying to say, Hinata smiled that beautiful smile that Naruto loves so much.

"Then I won't." she replied, equally as soft, "See ya Naruto-kun. Be safe."

"Later Hinata-chan, and don't worry I have to be in order to see my girlfriend again." He said with a wink.

Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she started stammering uncontrollably. Laughing, Naruto gently kissed her on her forehead, instantly calming her down. With a wave of his hand he gave her one last brilliant smile, which she returned, before they snuck back into the village and went their separate ways, both to their own respectable homes. Waiting on the day when they would be able to see each other again.

* * *

**charmedprincess101: Hi guys, I'm back but this time I'm not writing stories for Inuyasha, I'm now writing stories for my new favorite anime Naruto! Gosh it's been so long since I wrote a story, and I'm glad to say my writing style has improve...well I'm hoping. I'll let you guys decide for me. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
